mutantworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Archer King
“''unknown''” : ― unknown dear johann, i hate you Biography Early Life unknown Personality unknown Appearance unknown Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers * Animal Empathy: Archer can sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. He can communicate with them to make them aware of his actions and intent. This allows for dangerous animals to leave him alone rather than attacking him as would they normally would other people. * Enhanced Strength: With his body naturally evolved and conditioned to the peak of human physical potential and continually adjusting to various forms of damage, he is able to lift over 2 tons of weight. He can overpower full grown humans with ease, able to hurl them with a single hand. His strength also extends to his legs, as he is able to jump several feet into the air. * Enhanced Speed: Archer is able to run over 60 mph and move with reflexes unobtainable by normal human beings. * Enhanced Agility: Archer has remarkable equilibrium and coordination, greater than any human athlete. He capable of scaling vertical surfaces with remarkable efficiency. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. He is shown noticeable acrobatics, lunging from trees to attack his target. * Enhanced Senses: Archer's senses are heightened to levels similar to various animals. He can track down and identify people through their scent alone, as well as detect their presence within a large area through scent and sound. This makes one disguising themselves, even a shapeshifter using her powers, pointless due to the inability to change their scent. His hearing is equally acute, able to clearly hear extremely low sounds. He can see much further and closer than normal humans with perfect clarity, even in total darkness. His senses enable him to sense when danger is near. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Archer can heal and regenerate all physical and mental harm to himself instantly. Any damaged area or lost anatomy, he will completely heal and regenerate with no lingering side effects in seconds, even forcing objects embedded in his body out so he can heal properly. Even if he clinically dies, he can quickly resuscitate himself, making him near-immortal. However, he is still capable of feeling pain and enough harm to him can render him unconscious. He can even regenerate brain cells and lost memories. * Ageless Longevity: Archer's healing factor keeps him from aging beyond his physical prime, having the ability to remain virtually unchanged despite living two hundred years, potentially able to live forever. In addition to prolonging his life, his overall health, prowess, and condition remain at its peak. * Disease/Contaminant Immunity: Archer is virtually immune to all viruses, diseases, and most poisons or toxins. Only the most potent of chemicals will affect him and only for a brief period before returning to normal. * Enhanced Vitality: Archer exhibits inexhaustible drive, willpower and stamina, able to continue fighting far longer than any normal human while showing no signs of exhaustion. He is highly accustomed to pain. While not immune to the sensation, he can withstand most levels of pain with it only slightly fazing him. He also has great endurance, having continue fighting effectively after suffering several critical wounds while his healing powers were suppressed and could even survive cutting open his chest without being sedated. * Environmental/Weather Adaptation: Archer is able to survive and adapt to any environment or weather conditions without changing shape to adapt. He is able to survive at any temperature without discomfort. He can wear minimal clothing in sub-zero temperatures without any harm. * Psionic Resistance: Archer is highly resilient, if not immune, to all but the most powerful of telepathic manipulation. Even more, Archer's mind is able to withstand greater trauma, such as mental time-travel. * Retractable Claws: Archer possesses a pair of three, 12-inch retractable claws in each forearm that emerge between each of his fingers' knuckles. While they were originally made of dense bone like the rest of his skeletal structure, able to tear through most matter unharmed, they were surgically bonded with a near-indestructible metal adamantium, which also caused a noticeable side-effect of reshaping his rough claws into sleek blades. These metal claws allow him to cut through virtually any substance with little resistance. * Pyrogenesis: Archer can generate, create and project fire from both his hands or his entire body, creating and discharging concussive, explosive force when doing so. This allows the fire he shoots out to hit with force similar to missiles. He can also make continuous bursts of fire and heat in streams, in the same ways as a flamethrower. His heat and fire can be as intense as the most powerful of explosions. He can form plasma-like fire, similar to a star surface, on his body and use its force to fly. He is able to form a jet of fire and heat from his body in any direction or part, which can propel. * Pyrokinesis: Along with creating fire, Archer has the ability to mentally control the ambient heat energy within his immediate environment, even when he himself is not aflame. He can reduce objects' temperatures or extinguish open flames. The heat energy he takes from the environment is absorbed into his own body. Fire and heat have no affect on him and he cannot be damaged by it. He can also sustain any fire or heat around him or from his body, keeping it from being extinguished and changing its shape and form. * Flight: Archer can create almost explosive force, similar to a rocket engine, which he can emit from any part of his body and use it to seamlessly propel himself through the air at missile like speed. Abilities * Detective Skills: Paired with his enhanced abilities, Archer is an expert tracker. * Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He exhibits extremely impressive fighting skills. * Weapons Expert: Archer is highly capable of battling with a large array of weapons. Weaknesses * Adamantium - Archer's adamantium claws cannot penetrate other adamantium unless they are super-heated, to which a said weapon could potentially kill Archer. * Decapitation - If Archer's head were to be decapitated, he wouldn't be able to regenerate/heal himself and would thus die. * Drained Healing Factor - Archer's healing powers themselves are not self-restoring. If one can extract any of it, the powers will be permanently impaired. * Magnetism ''' - Due to the adamantium in his claws, Archer is vulnerable to being subdued or manipulated by enemies using magnetic powers. * '''Mental Impairment - Although Archer can regenerate his physical brain and thereby avoid any brain damage, his memories are still vulnerable to being damaged. For example if he were shot in head, his regenerated brain tissue may not be able to retain his memories. Over time, however, the damage done to Archer's memory would gradually restore itself. * Oxygen Deprivation - While Archer can go for much longer periods without air, his healing factor is still dependent on his brain's subconscious activity. As such, if Archer is deprived of oxygen long enough, allowing his brain to shut down, he can die. * Metal Detectors - Due to the adamantium in his claws, Archer can't step through a metal detector without setting it off. Relationships unknown Trivia * unknown Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Gryffindors Category:MWW Characters Category:MWV Characters